


Dreams

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [11]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Adolin has lost hope.He hasn't lost his dreams, not yet.
Relationships: Adolin Kholin & Mayalaran
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Dreams

Adolin got up, looking at the dark sky above him in surprise before smiling bitterly. 

  
Dreams were dreams after all. 

  
So what if he had been dreaming of bright laughter, wide smiles, love and merriment? 

  
The sky above him and the scars burned onto his forehead were enough reminders of reality. 

  
“Adolin?” Maya asked, hesitantly. 

  
“Yeah?” Adolin asked, letting her sit on his shoulder. 

  
“You seemed at peace.” 

  
Adolin smiles slightly. “I had a dream, Maya.” 

  
“But you were sleeping, were you not? How could you have anything?” Maya asks, confused. 

  
Adolin hummed a tune from a time far away from reality, pondering on how to explain a dream. 

  
How do you explain a dream to a spren? 

  
“It is a thought you have, when you are sleeping. It can be a memory. Or...a...visualisation. Of something you really, really want.” Adolin explains, getting up before Gaz could come in and shout at him. 

  
“Which was it?” Maya asks, curious. 

  
Adolin sighed, wishing the bitterness in his heart could swallow him up whole and leave him be, a skeleton with nothing. 

He does not get what he wants, he does not get that release of death and his legs are not yet brave enough to carry him to the Honor Chasm. 

He only sighed again. 

  
“Both.” 

  
Maya perhaps senses his sorrow, for she does not comment further on this. 

  
Not when he carries the bridge, not for the rest of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SAID I WAS ON HIATUS, BUT I was obsessing over this Kadolin Avatar AU I have in my drafts and I wanted to write!!! I don't have any time to type out anything new, so here is a very EARLY draft for you lovely people!


End file.
